A Very Weasley Christmas
by myfirstkiss
Summary: Hermione is engaged to marry Fred and they plan on spending their first Christmas as a couple together at the Burrow. But all goes wrong when George walks in on something Hermione would rather not talk about. Story Complete!
1. Chapter 1: A Very Weasley Christmas

**A few years after Deathly Hallows, ignores most of the deaths, and the epilogue. Hopefully more chapters to come, please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Oh Freddy!" Hermione Granger sung from the bedroom she shared with Fred Weasley just above his brother and his joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

"Oh Hermmy!" He called from the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish nickname her fiancée had decided to give her. As Fred walked in the room he stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione had changed into a short silky nightgown, sitting cross legged on the bed, her wavy brown hair cascaded over one shoulder making her look heavenly. "I think I want to chase you around the apartment, if you're going to wear that."

"What's the point of chasing me if I'm right here?" She smiled at Fred who stood only in his boxer shorts. "Well don't just stand there. I can see the steam coming off of that delicious piece of pie."

"Too bad this is the last piece," Fred said sitting beside her on the bed, "And it's apple, your favorite."

Fred took a large forkful of pie, waving it in front of Hermione's nose before slowly placing it in his mouth. Fred let out a long moan as he swallowed the delicious piece.

"Oh Freddy," Hermione sung once again as she crawled across their bed, "Give me some pie," she whispered in his ear, letting her soft fingers drift across his cheek bone.

"Hmmm let me think about that," Fred now took a quick bit of pie, "no. I don't think you deserve this warm hot apple cinnamon pie."

Hermione laid a soft kiss on Fred's cheek, "please?" And then another, "pretty please?" she whispered again. This time she kissed him straight on the mouth tasting the appley goodness.

"Okay fine one small bite," he dipped the fork back into the pie, bringing it to her lips she opened her mouth in joy. Fred stopped, "But what will you do for me?"

"Oh you know what I plan on doing for you baby," she said as she placed her hand high on his thigh. Fred finally let her indulge in the sweet pie. Setting the plate down on the side table their lips met in excitement.

His warm hands traveled up her back until they were threaded through her soft wavy hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Hermione's hand drifted across Fred's bare warm chest.

Fred's hand was now at the bottom of her short skimpy nightgown, pulling it over her heard he quickly began kissing her bare neck, sending chills down her spine. Letting out a large sigh of pleasure Hermione yanked the boxer shorts from Fred's legs.

"Now, now little Miss Hermione this just won't do," Fred said as a smirk sprang across his face.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it?" She teased.

"I think you know," he raised an eyebrow as he began tickling her slim bare sides.

"No never!" She yelled, gasping for air, after all the laughing and trying to get away from him. Pushing him down so she was on top of him she smiled, "Now I got you just where I want you Fred Weasley," she giggled as she pinned his hands over his head.

"Is that so?"

"It is so," she leaned down so they could kiss again, feeling Fred's hard package push against Hermione's hip she reached down for it.

"Nope," Fred said grabbing her hand with his now freed one, "I actually have you just where I want you," and with that Fred unclasped her bra, flipped her over and began sending warm kisses and nibbles up her stomach.

As Fred got closer and closer to her waiting breasts Hermione began to hear footsteps. She reached for her wand and then realized it was sitting across the room on the white wood dresser next to Fred's. "Stop," Hermione tried getting Fred to listen, but he thought she was playing once again and took her nipple into his mouth.

Hermione let out a large moan as she reached for Fred's bludge, ignoring the footsteps. It wasn't until Fred's hand had found their way into her underwear when she heard it, "Umm Fred?" came a yell as their bedroom door swung open, "Did you eat the last piece of pie, I could have sworn I had left it..." Hermione's head shot up as she wormed her way out from underneath Fred, grabbing the nearest thing to cover her, which unfortunately were Fred's boxers. "Oh hi Hermione, fancy seeing you here, eh?" He winked as his eye caught the last slice of pie, half eaten and sad looking sitting on the end table.

Hermione rolled her eyes, dashing across the room to their neatly organized closet. Slipping on an oversized hoodie, she stared at the two men, one lay exposed on the bed, the other still dumbfounded in the doorway. "Honestly Fred you can't even try to cover yourself up? And why are you still here?" She spat, grabbing the nearest book and heading out onto the balcony.

"It's not like he hasn't seen it before, we're identical for Merlin's sakes," Fred yelled after her.

"Although I do think I am a bit bigger," George said from the door.

"Shut up you git, Hermione you're going to freeze out there!" He once again yelled after pulling on the sweatpants he had taken off earlier.

"Oh and mom sent us an owl about coming early tonight for Christmas," George said walking in the room and picking up the plate of pie.

Fred grabbed the heavy blanket from Hermione and his bed before slamming the balcony door shut behind him. "Here take this," Fred said beginning to lay the blanket over Hermione who shrugged it off, "Honestly look around you." Fred tried to be serious as he looked at the ground covered in a blanket of shinny white snow. He let out a small laugh, looking at Hermione in only a sweatshirt reading her book.

"It's not funny Fred," Hermione said still not looking up from her book.

"I know..."

"That's the third time this week."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Fred asked, still holding the blanket.

"Set some boundaries, I don't know."

"He's my brother."

"I didn't know you two came together in a package."

"We don't, it's just...he owns the joke shop too, we're partners."

"It doesn't mean we all have to live together, we need some sort of alone time," Hermione said pushing past Fred's freezing bare chest as she went back into the house. "We need to pack."

Fred followed Hermione through the door, a parchment lay on the bed, _probably the owl from Mom_, Fred thought as he picked it up and began reading it.

Gulping Fred let out a soft yell, "Um Hermione?"

"What is it now?" She asked stepping out of the bathroom.

Fred looked down at the letter and began reading:

_** Good evening George, Fred and of course Hermione. How are the holidays treating you? I hope well so far. We are excepting a few more people for Christmas than we had planned and were hoping you three would come by tonight so we could have sort of a just our family dinner. Also because of the lack of space, George is going to need his old bed back, and I suppose you will have to sleep on the floor so Hermione can take the other bed. Hope to see you, Mom.**_

And down below in messy handwriting read:

_** I've already left, see you soon mate. And Hermione I'm truly sorry. ):**_

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione said going back to work on packing.

"He said he was sorry," Fred yelled as he stuffed a small shoulder bag full of unfolded clothes.

"Not that, we're never getting away from him, now we have to share a room with him?"

"He's my brother."

"Well I don't see Charlie or Bill running around here, or even Ron for that matter." Hermione huffed as she grabbed her wand from the dresser, casting a charm to neatly fold all the clothes and place them in her small bag.

Fred looked at Hermione, he hated when she mentioned Ron, like he was supposed to live up to some sort of standard. "Well sorry I'm nothing like Ron. And the last time I checked you dumped him to be with me."

"That's not even what we are fighting about." Both Hermione and Fred stopped at the word.

"Fighting?" Fred stared off at nothing; _could they consider this their first fight_?

Hermione gulped, "Just finish packing we don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

Hermione stood in the middle of the joke shop as a cold chill came across her entire body.

"Ready," Fred let out a sigh of relief, "Why don't you go outside and I'll lock up." Hermione ignored him as she continued to stare off into space. "Hermione?" Finally turning around she looked stunning, in skin tight jeans, tucked into high heeled boots, with a black pea coat over top, and a gray scarf with a matching gray beanie, flattening all her waves of hair.

"Did you say something to me?" Hermione asked, trying to act innocent.

"Wait for me outside while I lock up?"

"Please?" She asked in a sing songy voice.

"Please wait for me outside so I can lock up?"

"Okay!" Hermione basically skipped out the door into the blistering cold. It had begun snowing more and more since earlier and she hoped it was safe to apparate.

When Fred finished locking the outside door he stood next to Hermione ready to take her hand. "Oh shouldn't we wait for George, he will probably want to hold your other hand?" She smirked at him, obviously still mad form earlier.

"Just go," Fred said rolling his eyes, and with that their hands connected sending them right to the front steps of the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Silences

**Chapter Two: Awkward Silences**

"Hermione, Fred!" Ginny beamed coming into the kitchen with a fussy toddler on her hip, "You look great Hermione," Ginny said wrapping her in a one armed hug then moving on to her brother.

"Happy Christmas," Fred said as he began tickling his nephew under the chin.

"How is James?" Hermione asked standing beside Fred and peering at the baby.

"He's good, at times. Lupin says he is just like his father," Ginny let out a short laugh, "here go to auntie Hermione," Ginny baby-talked.

Hermione felt a slight ting inside as she accepted the toddler. The Weasley's already thought of her as family, and she was fighting with the only person she wanted to be a Weasley with.

"How is everyone?" Fred asked, as a loud boom of laughter came from the sitting room.

"As good as ever, it took less time than usual to sit around and reminisce about the old times," Ginny rolled her eyes, stretching out the arm she had been holding James with.

"Well of course! Come on Hermione," Fred declared, grabbed Hermione's hand as she quickly handed the baby back to Ginny, "We'll be back down in a bit."

"What's wrong with you dimwit?" Hermione ask as Fred dragged her into their room on the second floor. The room looked smaller than before, with one bed cleared off, and the other piled high with boxes, "Oh look how the lovely George just so happened to clean the room," Hermione rolled her eyes setting her purple bag down on the clean bed, which she knew was George's.

"It's not that big of a deal," Fred began setting the boxes in a neat pile beside the bed, which were filled with old things he and George had started making for their joke shop, but never got around to finishing.

"Just another thing to add to my list of _Reasons Why I Love George,_" Hermione took off her pea coat revealing a long sleeved black shirt which fell off her shoulders and showed her ample breasts wonderfully.

"Can we stop fighting?" Fred asked setting the last box on top of the pile.

Hermione looked into his sad hazel eyes, actually feeling remorse, "Well since it is Christmas, and I have an amazing present for you," Hermione smirked as she walked across the room towards Fred, "I guess I can forgive you."

Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, "Oh amazing eh? More amazing than this?" He smiled one last time before finally kissing her softly on the mouth.

Hermione broke away, "You'll just have to wait and see Mr. Weasley," she smiled before their lips met once again, in a more passionate kiss. Tugging on his shirt, she dragged him backwards until they both fell onto George's bed. Hermione pulled off Fred's coat and shirt as they explored the inside of each other's mouths. "We didn't shut the door," Hermione said while Fred began trailing kisses down her neck until he reached her bare shoulders.

"Everyone's downstairs," Fred breathed between kisses, as he began kissing closer and closer to her breasts, leaving small love bites on the way. She let out an involuntary moan as his hand trailed underneath her shirt. Sitting up, Hermione pulled the shirt over her head revealing a black bra.

Fred smiled again as he pushed Hermione back down on the bed, while his hand crept up and started massaging her breast. Hermione let out another moan as she felt his hard bludge grind into her hip.

"Oh blimey! And in my bed too?" Fred and Hermione quickly pulled away once again, as George walked into the room, "I was going to tell you two it's time for dinner, but it looks like Fred was just about to eat," George winked.

"Oh that was just uncalled for," Hermione yelled pushing the door closed as she held her black shirt in a tight fist. "I cannot believe him."

"I'm sorry," Fred said sitting on the bed, "It could have been anyone, you left the door open."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her forehead, "I left the door open?" She yelled, "You're kidding, right? I'm the one that declared it was open."

"Why did you shut it?" Fred asked calmly.

"You _said_ everyone was downstairs."

Fred began fiddling with the blanket on George's bed.

"I can't believe you're taking his side, again," Hermione huffed staring down at Fred.

"He's my brother, what do you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe for you to agree with your girlfriend, and stick up for her."

"Sorry," Fred whispered.

"Why can't we just get some privacy?" Hermione rambled as she pulled the black shirt over her head, and peered in the small mirror at her reflection, "Honestly is it that hard?"

Fred knew these were rhetorical questions and it would probably be best for him to stop answering and let her figure it out herself. Hermione clipped the top half of her hair up, as she readjusted the shirt on her shoulders, "You look really pretty today," Fred suggested as he also put his shirt back on.

"Shove it," Hermione sighed walking out of the room as Fred quickly followed, "If George said anything to anyone else, I will personally kill him."

* * *

Hermione looked around the large dinner table, filled with many different kinds of delicious food. Then she looked up at everyone's smiling faces as they dug into the mounds of food on their plates. Mrs. Weasley looked exhausted and sat beside Mr. Weasley whose grin seemed to stretch across his entire face. "Isn't it great that we're all here to share an excellent meal?" He asked with much enthusiasm.

Beside them sat Ron, who just so happened to catch her eye and smiled. She smiled back, he had such a good career now going for him. He was the keeper of the Chudley Cannons and living out his dream. Hermione used to attend every one of his games and that just so happened to be where her feelings for Fred grew. Beside Ron sat Harry who was feeding his son, James, and Ginny who was supervising. On Ginny's left George and Fred barely spoke a word. Lastly, next to Hermione were Fleur and Bill, and their daughter Victoire who had turned two earlier that year.

"I do hope Charlie shows up soon, haven't seen that boy in ages," Mrs. Weasley smiled, as she ate a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"When is everyone else coming?" Ron asked from beside his mother, trying to create some sort of conversation.

"Ahh, probably in the morning," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"What's gotten into you bunch, earlier you couldn't stop talking?" Mr. Weasley asked peering around the table. Everyone concentrated on their plates, trying to avoid his gaze.

George looked up once his father had gone back to eating and sent a slight wink across the table at Ron, who then winked at Ginny, then at Fred. Hermione wondered what this secret Weasley code was, and why she had never noticed it before.

Ron stood up from the table, grabbing his plate. "Great dinner mom, I'm still not feeling well though" he smiled kissing her on the cheek, "see you all tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go finish cleaning our room, so Fred has a spot on the floor," George stood up, following Ron, "Can't let those two too close together, ya know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Fred then stood up too. "Yeah, and I've got to go find extra blankets."

"Well, alright then," Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Have a good night kids."

Hermione followed Fred up the stairs, but instead of going into their room they continued up more stairs. "What are we doing?" Hermione asked hearing footsteps behind them, which she figured were either Ginny's or Harry's.

"We're going to have some fun," he winked and grabbed her hand.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know, I know, but soon, you'll just forget." Hermione rolled her eyes, as Fred pushed open the door to Ron's attic bedroom.

"Hurry up," George hissed from where he sat cross legged in the corner, with a long glass purple thing in his lap.

Hermione sat down on Ron's orange blanketed bed and took in her surroundings. The bed that used to be across from his was removed, and probably in a guest bedroom. The old posters of the Chudley Cannons that Ron had when he was younger, were now replaced with newer ones, including him. Hermione looked back down at George as Fred lay on his stomach beside her. She finally realized what the long purple thing in George's lap was. "I'm not doing that," Hermione said.

"Come on, it's fun," Fred smiled, as he traced his pinky finger lightly over her thigh.

"It's immature, and stupid," Hermione rolled her eyes, as Harry and Ginny walked in, hands clasped, as they sat down on the floor. "Please tell me you're not into this Ginny?"

"Well we used to do it every year a few days before Christmas, but I don't know, now that I have James," Ginny sighed looking over at Harry.

"It's not gonna hurt him, if his mommy goes a little crazy one night," George smiled, as he took the lighter, and began inhaling out of the top.

"So you just sit around and get high? Great family times," Hermione rolled her eyes once again.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Harry asked, accepting the bong from George.

"Oh yeah!" George smiled, "Hermione is pissed, because I keep walking in on her and Fred, right before they do it," this sent George into a hysterically fit of giggles, while Ginny shot Hermione a suspicious glare. "You should see her face when she's angry," George said through laughs, "it's pretty sexy."

This comment lead to a punch in the side from Ron, Hermione smiled at him. It didn't matter if they were together or not, she would always have small feelings for him. "Here Gin," Harry said obviously not hearing or caring about anything that was just said.

"Um, I think I'll pass, just this once," she stood up, reaching for Hermione's hand, "Hermione and I have a few things to discuss."

Hermione was then dragged to her feet and lead out of the room. "Shut the door behind you, and hey how about we try a locking charm?" George yelled from within the room.

"Yeah Hermione, I thought you were the best witch of your age? You can't even do a simple locking charm?" Ginny joked as she shut the door to Fred and George's room.

"Shut up," Hermione sighed, sitting down on Fred's bed. "The first time, we were doing it in the kitchen," Hermione began kicking her shoes off. Ginny's face looked utterly confused, "well, George wasn't home yet. Then in the bedroom, our wands were too far away, and he just looked so adorable with no shirt on, and pie. Then we were in the moment, so it seemed pointless"

"Okay, he is my brother, I don't need all the details," Ginny laughed.

"Then we came here, and he looked really sorry, so I forgave him. Then of course George walks in and both of us don't have tops on again. It's just so annoying that they're attached at the hip, practically all the time." Hermione lay back and looked up at the wooded ceiling.

"Well they are brothers," Ginny protested.

"He keeps saying that, 'He's my brother,'" Hermione mocked Fred, "But I don't see Ron walking in on you and Harry."

Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh, "Harry and I haven't done anything since before James was born."

"Why, are you two fighting too?" Hermione sat up, looking across at Ginny.

"Well not really, it's just he is always at the ministry doing this and that for them, so he can get his promotion. And once he finally gets home I'm too tired to do anything from taking care of James all day, so we just sort of ride solo," she said the last part quieter.

"Ginny, what is wrong with us?" Hermione laughed, "We both have very attractive men, and neither of us is getting anything."

"Oh I know right?" Ginny and Hermione shared a laugh, "I'll have a talk with George for you, once he comes down from his high."

"Thanks," Hermione said still laughing quietly. "Hey, where does he even get that stuff?"

"Well Dad brought it home a few years back for one of his _Muggle Studies projects_, and we have been stealing it ever since," Ginny smiled standing up, "I'm gonna go see if there's any left, see you tomorrow!"

"Good luck!" Hermione laughed as Ginny dashed out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, this past week had been pretty hectic. But now that it's almost Christmas Break, I plan on updating much more frequently. **

**I'm sorry if you think that James was born a bit too early, but I couldn't find anywhere that said what year he was born in, and I thought he would add to the story. I've worked this out to be in about 2003 if that adds anything to the plot.**

**Oh and I forgot to add a disclaimer about not owning any of the characters. But you already knew that!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times

**Chapter Three: Just Like Old Times**

Hermione sat cross-legged on Fred's bed, with her favorite book in hand. The only set of pajamas she brought was a silky white camisole, and purple boy shorts, this was because she figured she would be spending her nights curled up next to Fred, but that was now out of the question. She had placed a heating charm on the room, and lit a lavender scented candle, which she adored. It was getting late, and she was just about to get under the warm covers and drift off to sleep when George walked in, practically carrying a very drunk Fred.

"Why is it so hot in here?" George asked letting Fred stand on his own beside his bed, before ripping off his shirt.

"Oh hi Hermione," Fred slurred his words as he collapsed on the bed.

"What's wrong with him? I thought weed made you all happy and annoying?" Hermione asked closing her book and sitting up more on the bed.

"Not when it's mixed with fire whiskey," George stated looking around the room, "It smells disgusting in here."

"It's called a candle," Hermione said as she unbuttoned Fred's jeans sliding them off.

"Woah, what are you doing?" George asked, looking over at the unconscious Fred.

"He doesn't like to sleep in his jeans," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and pushing Fred over so he lay in the middle of the bed. "I think I'm gonna go look for somewhere else to read my book for awhile."

"Are you coming back? I won't tell mum if you sleep together," George said.

"How thoughtful of you," Hermione said grabbing her book, and fuzzy throw blanket she had brought with her.

"Well I know you won't be shagging since it doesn't look like he gonna move anytime soon," George cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas Eve to us all," Hermione said sarcastically shutting the door behind her.

Hermione's first thought was to go downstairs and lay on one of the couches in the sitting room, but then she had another idea and began climbing up the stairs.

Hermione pushed open the door to Ron's attic bedroom for the second time that evening. Ron sat with his back facing her, as he balanced a bottle of fire whiskey on his knee. His red hair hung messy around his neck, and he was no longer wearing a shirt.

"Hey Ron?" Hermione said quickly, making him jump, "Mind if I sit with you for only a little while?"

"Oh, yeah sure come on," He smiled making room for her on the other side of the bed. "Want the last one?" He asked handing her a bottle of fire whiskey.

Hermione hesitated, it had been awhile since she last had a drink, but since everyone else was getting fucked up tonight, one drink wouldn't hurt her. "Sure," she grabbed the open bottle, and took a long drink. The liquid burned as it traveled down her thoart, "Thanks."

"So how have you been?" Ron asked, taking another drink.

"Good, I guess. Things just haven't been living up to my expectations."

"That's the thing with you 'Mione you always want things to be perfect. Things with the Weasley's are never perfect," he let out a small laugh.

Hermione cringed at the nickname she hated ever so much. "Yeah I guess. What about you? Have you guys been winning?" She asked gesturing to the poster hanging on his wall.

"We've been doing good, not as good as when you used to come to all the games. My lucky charm," he smiled again, reminiscing in the moment.

"Going to games back then didn't turn out so great though, did they?" She joked.

"True, it's all Fred fault we're losing. If he wouldn't have came to the games, we'd still be together."

Hermione was shocked Ron was so willing to talk about their past relationship and what happened. "Well, I don't actually think you and I were that good for each other. All we did was fight about the dumbest things."

"Yeah, fighting is so pointless," Ron said taking the last drink of his Fire Whiskey and setting the bottle down on the floor.

It finally hit Hermione, all she ever did was fight with people. She had such strong views and she always had to be right, when really the world didn't revolve around her. There was no reason for her to be fighting with Fred over something so stupid and small, when she could be spending a wonderful Christmas with him. She also took her last drink of fire whiskey, and smiled as she set it on the floor.

"Hey do you wanna sleep in here with me, since Fred's so drunk?" Ron asked as he wiggled under his orange covers.

"Sure, I think that would work out perfectly for tonight," Ron smiled at her as she snuggled up next to him. Being beside him almost made her miss that strong quidditch body he had recently received.

"So, you really think we were that horrible for each other?" Ron asked, as he placed his hand on her bare thigh.

"Well not _horrible_, but I truly don't think it would have ever worked."

"Really? Because I really really miss you," Ron began slowly moving his hand closer and closer to the end of Hermione's skin tight boy shorts.

She let out a small gulp, "Well, Fred and I have a really good thing going."

"You were both just fighting earlier," Ron's hand was now inside her shorts, and he began placing small kisses on her shoulder.

"No, I'm going to make up with him..." She stopped, "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Come on, no one has to know, it's just one night. I miss you, I _need_ you." He continued kissing her shoulder and started moving closer and closer to her neck.

"Ron, stop," Hermione said, as his hand reached for that one spot she knew he wanted. Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest. "We can't do this."

"Yes we can, it'll be just like old times."

"It's called cheating Ron, I don't cheat."

"You can just lay there, I just really need you Hermione. You don't even have to do anything to me." His eyes began pleading with her.

"We can't, it would still be considered cheating."

"How?" He asked, still giving her that look.

"Because I would enjoy it too much," and with that she stood from the bed, grabbing the book and blanket she brought, and slowly slipped out of the room not looking back.

* * *

**I'm really upset I didn't finish this before Christmas, but I have one chapter left, and I plan on posting it tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews, and keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Little Christmas

**Chapter Four: Happy Little Christmas**

Hermione stood on the high balcony overlooking the deep-blue ocean as the hot sun beat down on her face. Practically tasting the salty water as she closed her eyes, enjoying her surroundings.

"Hermione," a sweet voice called from inside the room. She turned around walking through the door, the four poster bed was messy with a tropical blanket and white pillows, and Fred lay sprawled out in the middle with a smile on his face. "Come on Hermione," he said patting the spot beside him.

Hermione looked down she was wearing nothing but a very revealing cream bathing suit, and her hair was in messy curls past her shoulders. Jumping onto the bed she leaned in to kiss Fred, who instead began to shake her.

Quickly opening her eyes Hermione realized her hot summer vacation away from everyone else (or so she hoped), was all just a dream. And instead she was in the Wealey's sitting room laying on their couch, while Fred sat beside her on the floor looking up at her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione muttered pulling the small blanket around her, as the chilly air from outside floated about.

"Well I just spent the past few hours sitting in front of the toilet, but I finally pulled myself away to see where you wandered off too," he laid his head back on the couch and took her hand in his.

"How sincere of you. I didn't want to interrupt your drunken behavior," with the way Hermione was acting she wanted to pull her hand away, but the other side of her wanted to pull Fred close to her and never let go. Then she thought about where she really went. She couldn't tell him about Ron, it's not like they actually did anything together, right?

Fred turned around so he was facing her, still keeping their fingers intertwined, "Will you just come up to the room, I don't think my mother would be to happy to see you on the couch and me in the bed?"

"What time is it?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Almost 8, she's bound to get up soon."

Hermione let go of Fred's hand and stood from the couch, "We should all stay up then, come on sicky," she smirked as she walked over to the stairs.

* * *

It was an hour later and Hermione was already dressed in jeans and a red long sleeved sweater. She begged Mrs. Weasley to help prepare breakfast but she wouldn't budged. So instead she had been playing with James while Ginny got some well deserved sleep.

Now all the Weasley's besides Fred, and including Lupin, Tonks and their son Teddy joined the breakfast table.

"How was your trip Remus?" Harry asked from his seat beside Ginny.

"Oh we managed just fine," Remus said, taking a bite of toast. Hermione figured it was unsafe to apparate with a child so they had to take a different sort of transportation.

"Yeah, the good old husband of mine almost killed us in the car," Tonks joked.

"I don't know how muggles do it, flying a broom is much easier," Lupin said. Which got a small chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Is Fred going to be alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione as they continued eating the Christmas Eve breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I think he just caught that small bug Ron had," Hermione fake-smiled looking over at Ron, who now refused to make eye-contact with her.

"Ah, well hopefully it will go away soon!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Yes, we all have a Christmas Tree to go and fetch, after this lovely breakfast, of course! Mr. Weasley smiled over at his wife, who playfully hit him in response.

"I think I'll stay back and take care of Fred," Hermione exclaimed.

"You know thats a riddle for disaster," George muttered under his breath as he shoved a forkful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Actually George, it's going to be fine, because you'll be far away," Hermione whispered gripping the fork she held in her hand.

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Weasley pipped in.

"Oh nothing, I just hope I'll be able to go out with you all next year!" She smiled at everyone around the table, each couple seemed to be off in their own world, and she felt left out. She could have of course talked to Ron, but that seemed impossible because of what happened last night, and George wasn't even an option.

Hermione finished the awkward meal, then begging Mrs. Weasley to help clean up, which she solemnly refused her offer, she decided to head back upstairs. Opening the door to the bedroom Fred lay across the bed obviously sleeping, and obviously hungover. Hermione smirked, _a perfect time to create a riddle for disaster_.

* * *

Now Hermione made sure all the Weasley's had gone out and the house was left quiet and empty. Creeping back into the bedroom, she smiled again at the pasted out Fred.

"Oh Freddy?" She sung like she had days before everything turned into a mess. "Freddy?" she asked again, "FRED!"

"Wait, what?" He asked startled from the bed, his eyes shot open when he finally realized what Hermione was wearing, a red almost open bra, matching panties, and a sheer jacket with white fuzzy trim. "Is this real life?" Fred asked his eyes still wide.

"Well I didn't think your parents would enjoy seeing your Christmas present tomorrow morning," she said, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Well I would rather have you in my bed, than under my tree," he moved over on the bed making room for Hermione to get in. "Now get in, and let me at you."

"Just for extra precautions," she smiled pointing her wand at the door, and muttering a small locking spell.

"Oh I love the way you work that wand," he winked.

Hermione let out a small giggle, "Stop trying to be dirty," she collapsed on the bed into his arms.

They started off with a slow passionate kiss, which Hermione missed more than anything. They both couldn't take it anymore and their tongues explored each others mouths at the same time. Fred pulled away looking up at her, "Does this mean I'm off the hook?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, all is forgiven, for now at least" a devilish smile shot across her face as she put one leg over him sitting on his stomach. His hand traveled up and rested on her arse, as he stared up at her. "Should I take this off?" She smiled down lifting up the sheer cover up.

"Gimme a lap dance," he said carefully slapping her ass.

"Pfft, I only have three articles of clothing on."

"Well if you don't take it off right now, I'm gonna rip it off you," Fred said as his hand trailed underneath the jacket, and up her stomach.

She took the knot around her waist and began pulling at it, "Okay, okay, if you insist," she began kissing his neck as she slid it off throwing it off to the side. Fred's hands went directly to her hips, as she pulled his shorts off.

Hermione started sending love bites down his bare chest, until she got to his prize possession. "Oh hello there," she smiled, leaving a soft kiss on the bluge in his boxers, "I missed you!"

"Oh Hermione, you're turning me on so much right now," Fred exhaled as he tangled his hands through her hair.

"Are we gonna have a very Merry Christmas?" She asked reaching her hands inside his boxers, and began stroking it.

Fred groaned, "Yes we are."

Then Hermione ripped the boxers down Fred's legs, "There you are, little buddy!"

"Hey don't call him litt..." Fred let out a moan as Hermione finally took him in her mouth, "le."

His hands tangled through her soft hair, as she stroked his balls, and took in as much of his length as she could. Once she finally got into a rhyme he could feel himself coming close. "Hermione," he groaned again.

She looked up at him, "Yes baby?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"Come here my love," he said as she began crawling up his body. Their lips met again in a very strong passionate kiss. His hand traveled to her back unclasping the red bra, and sending it flying across the room, he took one breast in his hand. Now he was sending love bites down her collar bone, finally taking one pert nipple in his mouth.

Hermione moaned as Fred continued to caress her breast. "Let's get on with it," Hermione breathed.

"What's the rush?" Fred asked looking up.

"I need you now!"

"Who's Christmas present is this?" Fred asked with another raised eyebrow.

Hermione reached down trying to take off her own panties, "Yeah, yeah yours, let's go buddy."

Fred trailed his tongue from the middle of her breasts down her naval until his got to that very special lady part. Sticking his tongue inside he felt Hermione's hips buck in response, as he swirled his tongue around her clit.

"Oh Fred, come on!" Hermione moaned.

Fred switched his mouth for two fingers, smiling up at her, "I love when you moan my name baby."

"Come on Fred, I need you," she said, as she started bucking her hips again, trying to get more and more contact with Fred's fingers, and digging her nails into his bare back.

Fred came back up kissing her lips again. Hermione could feel his hard groin dig into her hip, loving the bare skin on skin action. "Are you sure you want it?" Fred teased.

"Yes please!" Hermione was begging, "It's been so long!"

Fred positioned himself above her and pushed in, both of them letting out a loud moan. Hermione loved this feeling of skin on skin contact, and she had missed it dearly.

Fred picked up a steady rhythm as he pumped in and out of Hermione, her nails still digging into his back, as she screamed out her moans.

"Hermione you're so beautiful. We have to do this more often!" Fred was basically yelling this, as he felt himself coming to an end.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione moaned, as they both climaxed at the same time, collapsing onto the bed.

As their breathing steadied Fred was still on top of Hermione, "So was this a good Christmas present?" She asked looking up at him.

"More amazing than I would have ever hoped for," he said, playing with the strands of loose hair hanging around her face.

Hermione sighed, "You know I feel really horrible for acting like a total bitch."

"You've never been a total bitch," Fred said leaning down to leave a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Happy Christmas Freddy!" She couldn't stop smiling up at him.

"Happy Christmas Hermmy!" Fred exhaled, wrapping Hermione in his arms, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, lots of fluff and hopefully enough smut. Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, and survive the New Year! I actually enjoyed writing this fic, and I am happy to finish a story that had more than two chapters. Please continue to review, I read them all and I really appreciate you taking a few minutes out of your life to tell me what you think!**


End file.
